Darksmith
"In the desert, there is this mysterious man. Whoever or whatever he follows is not known, however he is one of the greatest forgers in the universe." - The Guide once at least one vanilla boss is defeated The Darksmith is a NPC that will spawn in the Underground Desert where the player cannot see and the following criteria is met: * At least one vanilla boss is defeated in the world. * The Moon Lord has not been defeated in the world. * At least 2 in-game nights have passed in the world. While these must not all be true for the Darksmith to be alive, if he dies and the Moon Lord has been defeated, he will not respawn. The Darksmith also does not go out during the day. If he is alive, however, he provides multiple quests and weapons to the player. Quotes "I heard of you. I knew this would happen. I shall join your side, hero." - When first talked to "I have been caught. Quick!" - during the time between the destruction of the last Celestial Pillar and the summon of the Moon Lord "Cthulhu? That's a name you hear everyday, is it not?" "The sun is too powerful for my eyes." - At day "What a beautiful day, I long to go outside and get a fresh breath of air!" - At night "of Dryad is a good child." - When the dryad is present "Your steel is different than mine." "You are great at protecting people, hero, but the danger of journey these days is increasing. If I ever die, then remember, just because my journey ends, does not mean yours has too..." - In War Mode Shop items Darksteel Blade (If the world is in Pre-Hardmode) 4 Darksteel Knives (If the world is in Pre-Hardmode) 5 Darksteel Crossbow (If the world is in Pre-Hardmode) 5 Phantomsteel Greatsword (If the world is in Hardmode) 8 Phantomsteel Miniblades (If the world is in Hardmode) 9 Cannon Of Chaos (If the world is in Hardmode) 10 Ultralluminum Greatblade (If the world is in War Mode) 12 Ultralluminum Javelins (If the world is in War Mode) 14 Seven-Shot (If the world is in War Mode) 16 Quests Quests are usually tasks the player can do to get special weapons. There are four quests currently, all in pre-hardmode. The Darksmith has a Quest button, which can be opened. A new quest will be given out once the last one is complete and the level the quest is supposed to be done at has been reached by the player. If a quest has been done, and the player has not reached the level of the next one, the Darksmith will simply say "You need time, my friend. Grow stronger, and I will be able to give more to you." If the player dies while doing a quest, the quest will continue. Quest 1 "The Perfect Steel" "Ah yes, the Perfect Steel. I have always found my steel to be strong and good, but it needs a little more... touching up. I am sure heroes like you have been able to do this before. Go to the Underground, and find something made of gems. I believe it is alive, so be careful.." The quest can immediately be given out. While "The Perfect Steel" quest is active, the Gembedded Boulder can spawn in the Cavern Layer. When it dies, it drops a Gem Of Sharpness, which can be taken to the Darksmith to complete the quest. Upon completion, all items the Darksmith sells will have their damage increased by 1.5x. "Thank you. This new steel shall thrive through the ages. Could there possibly be a perfecter steel, though? I think not, good friend!" is shown when the Gem is brought to the Darksmith. Quest 2 "Ancient Rock" "The Granite and Marble enclosures in our world are full of the most ancient rocks you could possibly think of. However, I found something there, that is quite, quite strange. I found something appearing to be a spirit. It had picked up some of the oldest kinds of stone in the area, and I sense its plans. Revenge, for something... for what? This creature needs to be stopped. Kill it and I will reward you greatly for doing your bit for the future". The quest can be given out by the Darksmith upon the defeat of the Eater Of Worlds / Brain Of Cthulhu. While "Ancient Rock" is active, the Ancient Phantom can spawn in either a Granite or Marble biome. Upon its defeat, it drops an Ancient Rock of which can be brought to the Darksmith. When returned to the Darksmith, the Darksmith will give the player a Magic Marble. "Well, yet again, you are doing surprisingly well! However, I have the stern belief that one day the Phantom will return, but in a different way than before... possibly a universe guardian? Just joking, friend. Take this!" is shown when the Ancient Rock is brought to the Darksmith. Quest 3 "Bones and Bees" "Bones and bees don't go well together. Definitely not. On my daily teleportation journeys, I have never found something as terrifying as this. A bee that had been reduced to nothing but a skeleton- how horrible it is to see a crushed soul... Please go to the hive. It only comes at day - or night for you people, as I have learned. I'm about to forget that later. Once it is dead, I will reward you greatly." The quest can be given out by the Darksmith upon the defeat of both the Queen Bee and Skeletron. While "Bones and Bees" is active, the Royal Rumbler miniboss can spawn in the Bee Hive at night. Upon its defeat, it will drop the Antenna of Bone. The Antenna Of Bone must be brought to the Darksmith for the Darksmith to give the player a Rumble Scimitar. "Alright, I see. You are a legendary warrior. You are trying to prove yourself to me. Well, you have done very well. And you finally eliminated one of my fears! However, there are much scarier creatures in this land, and some are quite strong..." is the message that shows upon the Antenna Of Bone being brought to the Darksmith. Quest 4 "Ship's Helm" "This is too serious a matter. Go to the ocean, now. I have met Cthulhu, yes, and his reborn eye, and his reborn brain... and his reborn skeleton! But I have never met his reborn grips, and now I sense it entering this world. Quick, kill it. This is a real quest. This one is a boss! Do it, and I will reward you!" The quest can be given out by the Darksmith, and needs Skeletron, the BOC/EOW, and the Eye Of Cthulhu to be defeated. Once the player enters the ocean, the Grips Of Cthulhu, of which, together, make a boss, will awaken. This quest is a work in progress. Trivia The Darksmith is slightly faster than normal NPCs. The Darksmith is absent during midnight. From the quote, "I have been caught. Quick!" and the time it is at, it is possible that the Darksmith and the Moon Lord have a connection. The Darksmith seems to confuse day with night. Category:NPCs